gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ivan the not so Terrible
Dialoge (Niko betritt die Comrades Bar und geht am Bartresen vorbei, Mickey steht dahinter) *'Mickey:' Hey, wie geht’s? (Niko geht noch ein Stück weiter, um sich auf einen Barhocker zu setzen) *'Niko Bellic:' Hey, Mickey. (Mickey kommt Niko nach) *'Mickey:' Was möchtest du? *'Niko:' Ein Glas Wasser. (Mickey wiederholt Nikos Bestellung) *'Mickey:' Ein Glas Wasser. (er geht) *'Vlad Glebov:' Päng, päng, du bist tot. (Vlad ist hinter Niko aufgetaucht und hat ihm seinen Zeigefinger an den Kopf gehalten, um den Lauf einer Pistole zu simulieren) *'Vlad:' Wach auf, du Blödmann. *'Niko:' Du hast mich erwischt. *'Vlad:' Komm hier rüber. Setz dich hin. (Vlad weist auf einen Tisch mit zwei Bänken abseits des Tresens. Niko steht auf und die beiden begeben sich zum Tisch) *'Vlad:' Erinnerst du dich an Ivan? *'Niko:' Nein. (Vlad setzt sich) *'Vlad:' Der Typ, mit dem ich mich unterhalten hab. Dieser Typ. (er hält Niko sein Handy-Display hin, Niko setzt dich derweil. Vlad hat das falsche Bild ausgewählt und öffnet ein neues) *'Vlad:' Äh... dieser Typ? (Niko betrachtet das Handy-Display) *'Niko:' Oh, ja. Ihr beiden habt geknutscht. *'Vlad:' Sehr witzig. (er legt das Handy auf den Tisch) *'Vlad:' Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass er deinen Cousin überfallen will? *'Niko:' Ich würde fragen, was er für ein Problem mit meinem Cousin hat. (Vlads Handy klingelt) *'Vlad:' Warte mal. (er nimmt ab, steht auf und geht ein paar Schritte weg) *'Vlad' (leise):' Hey, hey, hey, Süße. Nein, ich kann jetzt nicht sprechen. Was hast du an? Nein, ich meine darunter. Sehr gut. Hör zu, ich ruf dich zurück, eh? (er legt auf) *'Vlad: Entschuldige. (er setzt sich wieder) *'Niko:' Wer war das? *'Vlad:' Ist egal. *'Niko:' War das Ivan? *'Vlad:' Ooh, sehr witzig. Weißt du, für einen Bauern bist du echt lustig. *'Niko' (lacht):' Ja, und für einen lästigen Arsch bist du ein echt lästiger Arsch. *'Vlad: Dann ist es wirklich schade, dass ich der mit den einflussreichen Freunden bin und du der kleine Dreckskerl, dessen einziger Freund ein fettes Wiesel ist... (er wird lauter) *'Vlad:' ...der ein verdammtes Taxi fährt. *'Niko:' Also, warum will Ivan meinen Cousin überfallen? (Vlad dreht sich um und schaut in den Barraum) *'Vlad' (leise):' Weil ich will, dass du ihn umbringst. *'Niko (überrascht):' Was? *'Vlad: Er hat Mikhail verärgert... Mr. Faustin. Er hat ihn beleidigt. Er denkt, er stiehlt Roman irgendwelche Unterlagen. Du erwischst ihn und bringst ihn um. Dann sagen wir, es war einfach ein missglückter Raubüberfall. *'Niko:' Und was, wenn ich sage, ich will nicht dein Auftragsmörder sein? *'Vlad:' Dann wird Mr. Faustin auf dich sauer sein. Und auf deinen Cousin. *'Niko:' Hm, okay. *'Vlad:' Ich wusste, wir würden uns verstehen, wenn ich’s dir ganz einfach erkläre. (er schreit) *'Vlad:' Jetzt geh und warte beim Fahrzeugdepot auf ihn. (Niko steht auf und geht. Vlads Handy klingelt. Er nimmt ab) *'Vlad:' Hey Süße, okay, wo waren wir? Klar, jetzt hör mal, lass uns mal über heute Abend reden... (kurz bevor Niko das Depot erreicht, ist Ivan bereits losgefahren) *'Niko:' Du bist also der, den ich ausschalten soll? (die Verfolgungsjagd dauert an) *'Niko:' Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich ausschalten soll, als Vlad mich drum gebeten hat. Langsam finde ich Geschmack an der Idee. (beide haben ihre Autos verlassen, Ivan ist unterdessen auf eine Baustelle geflohen) *'Ivan Bytchkov:' Ich will keinen Ärger mir dir! (während der Jagd) *'Niko:' Mann, ich fang an zu schwitzen. Scheiße. Ich dachte, hier wär jeder fett und langsam. Wo willst du hin? Glitschiger Bastard. Mach verdammt noch mal langsam, Arschloch. Es gibt kein Entkommen mehr. Na gut, Ivan, dann mal los. Dieser Arsch von Vlad sagt, ich soll diesen Kerl ausschalten, Mann! Scheiße, allmählich gehst du mir auf die Nerven. Ich krieg dich, du Arschloch. (später) *'Niko:' Du willst meinen Cousin ausrauben? *'Ivan:' Vlad ist ein Arsch, er hat mich reingelegt. *'Niko:' Vlad mag dich nicht mehr, Mann. *'Ivan:' In dieser Stadt ist er ein Niemand. Tu das nicht für ihn. *'Niko:' Du bist ein Schneller, was? *'Ivan:' Bleib verdammt noch mal von mir weg. Ich wurde reingelegt. Vlad ist ein Arsch. Leg mich nicht für ihn um. Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße. Vlad ist ein Niemand. Das wirst du schon sehen. (Ivan hat kein Dach mehr vor sich, auf das er springen könnte) *'Niko:' Kein Dach mehr übrig für dich, Schwanzgesicht. Ich hab versprochen, dass ich mit dir abrechnen werde. Ich halte meine Versprechen. (Ivan will noch springen, erkennt aber in letzter Sekunde, dass er auf der Straße landen würde und klammert sich an der Sprungplattform fest. Entscheidet sich der Spieler für Ivans Tod, kommt folgender Dialog: Niko ruft Vlad an) *'Niko:' Ivan ist tot. Er hatte ein klebriges Ende. *'Vlad' (übers Handy):' Hey, du solltest dich mit der Freundin deines Cousins zusammen tun. Die steht auf klebrige Enden. *'Niko (laut und sauer):' Fick dich! Sag mir das ins Gesicht und ich mach dich fertig. Ivan entkommt *'Niko: Hey, Vlad. Ich habe deinen Freund Ivan verloren. Er ist mir entkommen. *'Vlad' (übers Handy):' Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du es vermasselst. Du bist ein Versager, genau wie dein Cousin. Schau mal bei mir vorbei. Niko lässt Ivan überleben (Dialoge, wenn Ivan noch an der Plattform hängt) *'Ivan: Vlad sagt, du sollst mich umlegen, ja? Ich hab nichts von deinem Cousin geklaut! Niemand wird wissen, dass ich lebe. Nicht mal meine Mutter. Ich halte mich von Hove Beach fern. Ich werde wie ein Geist sein. Versprochen. Bitte! Vlad hat gesagt, ich soll dahin gehen. Lass mich gehen und ich halt mich bedeckt. *'Niko:' Wenn Vlad deinen Tod wünscht, kannst du nicht so übel sein. Bleib aus Hove Beach fern. *'Ivan:' Danke. Du wirst es nicht bereuen, Mann. Ich bin weg hier! Ich wollte sowieso abhauen, weg von den Leuten zu Hause. Ins echte Amerika eintauchen. Hier wirst du mich nie wieder sehen. *'Niko:' Komm hoch. *'Ivan:' Ich verdanke dir mein Leben, Mann. Du bist ein guter Mann, ein guter Mann. Danke. (Niko ruft Vlad an) *'Niko:' Deinen Lustknaben Ivan wirst du nicht mehr wiedersehen. Wirst du ihn vermissen? *'Vlad' (übers Handy):' Nein. Ich hab genug Freundinnen zurzeit. Ich sag dir, es ist viel besser, wenn ein Weib schon einen Mann hat. Denn dann musst du dir nicht den ganzen Tag ihre Scheiße antun. Mallorie zum Beispiel... *'Niko: Fick dich. Sag mir das ins Gesicht und ich mach dich fertig. Mission Fahrt zu Romans Garage. Ihr werdet nun sehen, wie Ivan mit einem Wagen vor euch flüchtet. Hetzt ihm hinterher, bis er seine Fahrt auf einer Baustelle in East Hook beendet. Nutzt dies aus und folgt ihm die Treppen hoch. Nun folgt eine Verfolgung über die Dächer im „Parcours-Stil“. Springt über die Dächer und Vorsprünge bis zu einem Kran, an dem sich Ivan nun festhält. Ihr habt nun die Wahl, ob ihr ihn am Leben lasst oder ob ihr ihn vom Gerüst stoßt. Wenn ihr ihn am Leben lasst, erscheint er später als Random Character, dessen Missionen jedoch nicht für die 100 Prozent benötigt werden. Wie immer ihr euch entscheidet, ruft Vlad an und erstattet ihm Bericht. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn euch Ivan entkommt. Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto IV Missionen Kategorie:Entscheidungsmissionen